Dead Inside
by RedtailHawk19
Summary: This is an idea I've had kicking around in my head for along time. So instead of Vlad getting banished to live in space alone. I wanted to give him a different ending. This is an AU story, and my original character as Vlad's Daughter. I plan on rewriting season three on how I thought it should have ended. Parings canon. So read and enjoy. Reviews would be nice.
1. Prolog

**Dead Inside**  
Disclaimer: My story takes place in season three after Eye for an eye, and is AU. I only own my O.C.s nothing else. I'm not making any money off of this just having fun messing with cannon and timeline.

So enjoy and review.

**Prolog**

Sumiko's hands shook violently. This couldn't be right, it couldn't.  
But the two pink lines on the stick mockingly stayed and on the last three sticks as well.  
'_Oh god. At twenty-five and she was pregnant. Her mother was going to kill her! She wasn't even dating the father anymore, let alone getting married to him._' Sumiko hung her head in her hands, trying but failing to hold back her tears.

The Father, her depressed ex-boyfriend, Vladimir Masters. They had only broken up three months ago after dating for four years.  
'_How was she going to tell him?_' Sumiko bit her lip.

He was adamant that he didn't want children and that he couldn't have them. Isn't that what they all say, yet here she was, pregnant and alone. She was twenty-five and she could be a mother, if she kept it. _Did she even want to?_ Not mention he made it perfectly clear that if any future children were possible, it wouldn't be with her. No, Vlad made it very clear it would be with that woman. Madeline Fenton, a married woman no less. If she kept this baby it might byself with no support. God knows her parents would disown her out of shame.

Sumiko was bitter of how many years she had thrown away on that foolish, ungrateful, unforgiving man. She had meet him when she Twenty. She just had gotten her nursing internship. He was twenty-one. Sumiko was twenty and a hopeless romantic fool, like most young women were at that age.

He had a severe case of ache, caused by an accident by his best friend since childhood.  
Sumiko had felt empathy for this lonelyman. When day after day no one came to visit him. Not his best friends, not even his parents. The staff didnt like the undiagnosable patient who defied everything their learned in school.  
Sumiko looking back, realized, she had been trying to fix Vlad. But Sumiko had come to find only Vlad could fix himself and nothing she did could make him suddenly change. Sumiko offered to take over his care for her co-worker. Her fellow worker jumped at the chance to be rid of the creepiest resident in the hospital.

No one else wanted too, so it became her job to take care of him . His painful ache had covered his once handsome face with oozing boils, not peasant to look at. His face resembled something out of a monster moive even after a year in the hostpital.  
And strange things happened in his room. Things going missing then reappearing. Solid objects slipping threw things. And it was so uncomfortably hot in his room, it felt like a furrance. And at night, it always felt like something hunrgy was watching you in his room.  
Sumiko had alway cheerful chatted at him when she came in to take vitals, clean up. She could still remeber their first actual converstation.

"Hello Mr. Masters. My name is Sumiko Nao. I'll be taking over your care now." Sumiko cheerfully entered the room. Vlad didn't speak or acknowledge her. Sumiko begun the check up, checking his stats to comepare to the day before. It was like every other day she had been in there.  
Her voice the only friendly sound in the room, amonst the constant beeps of machines. She chatted at him as she always did when she worked, when Vlad finally spoke.

"Why are you doing this?" His voice was dry and crackdled from disuse.

"What do you mean?" Sumiko raises her eyebrows, shocked at the sudden words from the silent man.

"Why are you still here? None of the others ever lasted this long. Aren't you frighten of catching whatever it is I have?" Vlad bitterly glares at her, his nails digging into his hands.

"If I was going to catch it, by now I would be showing symptoms. And I think I like your company, you let me talk all I want." Sumiko grins at him.  
Vlad stared at her with suspicion in his ice cold blue eyes.

"So Vlad, may I call you Vlad? I think we're past last names by now. Do you like books? I noticed there aren't many in the book box." Sumiko says ignoring how Vlad sputters at being called by his first name.  
He recovers quickly however.

"Yes I do indeed."

"What kinds? Mysteries, horror, romance, comedy, comics, non-fiction, the classics?" Sumiko leans forward.

"I prefer sci-fiction, non-fiction, horror, mysteries, and never romance." Vlad says romance like it is the most disgusting thing in the world.

"Great I'll bring you some books tomorrow then." Sumiko left.  
It was the next day that the two truly become on good terms.  
It blossomed from there, they became friends, they debated a number of subjects.  
Ghosts, science, politics, religion, government. Sumiko enjoyed their discussions and she knew Vlad did too even if he didn't want to admit it. Vlad, he was smart, like a genius type smart. Sumiko was amazed at how many facts Vlad could rattle off.  
It wasn't after when Vlad was finally released from the hospital that Sumiko kissed him. Then Vlad moved into a apartment complex near hers. They started dating, Vlad became confident, and seemed happy, with her. What ever had happened to him, had seemed to have washed away.  
Expect for the bright white hair.

"I look like an old man, I'm going to start dying it back to Black." Vlad glared at his image in the mirror.  
Sumiko kissed his cheek.

"I think it makes you look regal. White hair makes you look mature and I love it."  
Vlad blushed at her words.

"You really think so?" He says doubtfully eyeing the white hair.

"You're not just saying that to spare my feelings?"

"Yes I love it, I really do." Sumiko kissed him on the lips this time.

They had a lot of happy times, Sumiko mused. Sumiko had moved in with Vlad, hoping that he would ask her that big question she wanted him to ask. But it didnt come. After three years of dating things started to sour. It was like a sudden snap, Vlad had always been a private person. Sumiko respected that, but it soon felt like he was keeping really big things from her. He kept late hours, came back looking haggard and beat down. And no matter how much Sumiko pleaded Vlad wouldn't say anything.  
Sumiko was pacing back and forth in Vlad's and her bedroom.  
They had made a date four night ago. But Vlad never showed which was a red flag, Vlad is never late. And Sumiko was worried he was hurt or worse. The police were of no help. Snickering to themselves about how clingy woman could be. That her boyfriend was just taking a break. And he'd be back in no time. As she left, Sumiko heard a policeman whisper.

"If that was my chick, and she was that clingy. I'd dump her quick. No wonder the guy ran for the hills."

Sumiko's face had burned with anger the whole way out. She knew that Vlad would have called her if something came up. _She wasn't clingy_, at least Sumiko didn't feel so_. Maybe Vlad thought so and that's why he hadn't come back._  
_No!_ Something was very wrong Sumiko could feel it.  
Vlad had been acting strange for weeks before he disappeared. Setting up his old ghost equipment in her and his apartment. Sumiko lay on thier couch and shook her head to rid her of the policeman's words.  
The door opened and Vlad staggered into the bedroom.  
Sumiko screamed.

"Vlad! What in god's name happened to you? You look like you got into a fight with a pack of rabid wolves. Where have you been? I've been worrried sick." Sumiko rushed him into the bathroom to clean and banged his wounds.  
Vlad was silent as she treated him.  
Sumiko waited for him to speak, to hear an explanation.  
He only grabbed her tightly and hugged her to his chest.

"I'm tried, Sumiko please let's just go to bed." Vlad had begged. Sumiko had given into Vlad's pleads. They went to bed, Sumiko curling up next to Vlad holding him tightly.  
Sumiko had tried getting answers out of Vlad over the next month, but he stayed silent on the subject. He woke up in the middle of the night with extremely bad night terrors. It took Sumiko hours to calm him down.  
Then came the other big snap. The baby announcement of one Jazzimine Fenton, daughter of Madeline, and Jack Fenton. Vlad's face paled and then his eyes grew in rage. He tore up their apartment, he burned the invitation. And then he sobbed broken hearted on the floor. And the bewildered Sumiko held him close and whispered comforts in his ear. Of course, like before when she asked she didn't get any answers. Vlad was becoming more and more withdraw from her. And Sumiko was becoming sick of getting no answers from him. They fought bigger then any fight before, and still he would not tell her anything. He won't share anything with her anymore, he was shutting her out and she didn't even know why.

Then Sumiko found the picture of his old college days.  
It all made sense to her now. All though he had never mentioned them by name he had described them well enough, that Sumiko could recgonise them. Vlad had before the baby announcement had spoken fondly of his two college friends.

Sumiko couldn't stop the burning feeling of envy in her chest.  
This Maddie woman, was the one Vlad had talked about back in the hospital. The one who he had loved. Things got worse as they snapped at each other, tempers running short. All of their once lovingly healthy relationship had crumbled. But Sumiko wasn't ready to give up yet, so she had cooked Vlad's favorite food. And they had a lovely night reconnecting in the bedroom. It had seemed to work.  
The morning after how ever was a war zone. It had started innocently enough.

"Vlad?" Sumiko asked her head resting on Vlad's bare chest.

"Yes dear?" Vlad was calmer then he had been in months.

"What do you think of marriage and children?" Sumiko rubbed Vlad's chest soothingly.  
Vlad tensed, his face tighten.

"Sumiko we've talked about this."

"Vlad, we have been dating for four years now. And we live together now. I love you, I want to be with you, and I want us to be happy together. We could have a family." Sumiko was pleading with him.

"No! I do not want to bring any children into this world." Vlad shot off the bed.  
Sumiko's face and voice harden.

"You don't want any children or you don't want them with me?"  
Vlad is silent.  
Sumiko can feel her heart breaks into pieces. She is so angry and hurt she can't stop herself from throwing the barbed words at Vlad. Her hurt causing her flittter to shatter. She wanted Vlad to the pain she felt at this _rejection_.

"I see, still mooing over that married mother, Maddie Fenton. She's never going to leave her perfect husband and her daughter for you! God! What is wrong with you?" She screamed at him.

"Don't bring Madeline into this." Vlad warns.

"Why not? She's all you ever seem to think about these days. You seem to be under the delusion that she's going to fall in love with you. She's married Vlad! She has a child with Jack Fenton. She doesn't love you!" Sumiko stops at the dangerous look on Vlad's face.

"Vlad, I love you. I do, but I can't be with you if don't feel the same way about. She is married Vlad! I'm here, I love you. But I'm starting to wonder why, I dont want to be your _consolation_ prize."  
Vlad stiffens.

"If that is the way you feel, then . . ."  
Vlad takes a deep calming breath.

"Then I don't feel the same way you do. I love Maddie I always have. You . . . You were just a replacement. A rebound, I'm sorry, I should have said something."  
Sumiko reels back like she was physically slapped.

"Is this really what you want? To chase after a married woman, for the rest of your life?" Sumiko's voice is brittle.

"I love Maddie and I won't stop until I rescue her from that oaf Jack Fenton."  
Sumiko stands up pulling on her clothes. Throwing everything she could of hers into a bag, and left without another word. _She was such a fool throwing everything away for . . . t-that, that bastard.  
_And that was that, she hadn't talked or seen him since that horrible day.  
Now she was pregnant and the baby was Vlad's.  
Sumiko had to tell him, they need to figure out what they were going to do, talk about what they should do. Vlad desevred to know that he had a child. Sumiko stood up, gathering up her purse, her courge and headed out the door.

**This is a line break.**

Vlad sat in his new office, he was quite proud of it. He finally worked up the nerve to over shadow his boss into giving him a promotion_. He can't believe he was so afraid of doing it._ He fingered his red bow tie. Admiring his new suit. He looked important, powerful_. No one would ever lord over Vladimir Masters again. No one would ever disrespect Vladimir Masters again._

Yes, he was finally getting the hang of the dreadful ghost powers. How could he have been so afraid of them? He had complete control over them now. Now he could start his money schemes. _Finally_, Vlad thought to himself. _Things were finally going his way for once_.  
A knock shook him out of his inner thoughts.  
"Mr. Masters?" Came the timid voice of his secretary.  
"Yes?" Vlad answered back.  
"There's a Ms. Nao, here to see you should I let her in?" The secretary asks.  
Vlad sits back in shock. _Sumiko was here to see him? Why?_ He filched with guilt at the thought of her. He hadn't treated her very well, he said things he regreted.  
He loved his Maddie of course, but sometimes he caught himself thinking about Sumiko.  
"Yes, send her in." He ordered he wiped his sweating hands on his pants, his heart beating like crazy. The door opened and Sumiko walked in. She was still beautiful, her long black hair, warm brown eyes. His heart skipped a beat. He ever the gentlemen as he was taught stood up and pulled out a chair for her.  
Sumiko sat down gracefully into it.  
Vlad started to sweat. _What did she want?_

"Vlad, I'm pregnant." Her words shot through him. _Pregnant?_ The word bounced around in his head.

"What?" Vlad gapped at her. His hearing sounded distorted.

"I'm pregnant and it's yours." She repeated slowly.

"I . . . What? I-I . . . I can't be." Vlad stuttered. She must be lying, she must be. There is no way it was his. _His Ghost DNA would make having any children impossible. And if he did, what if it was a still born? Or a monster? No it can't be his. It can not be his._

"It isn't mine." Vlad sits up straighter.

Vlad, you're the only one I've been with these past four years. It's yours." Sumiko looks very tried.

"It's not mine. Sumiko I must say I am very disappointed with you. We both agreed to end it." Vlad fixes his tie not looking at her, Then he might falter if he did.

"What!? You think this is some stupid ploy to get back with you?! What sort of person do think I am?" Sumiko's voice is rising in pitch.

"Vladimir Peter Masters I assure you the only reason I came here to day was to tell you have a child. I would never enter into a one-sided relationship with you ever again." Sumiko's face was red with fury.

"I thought you would like to know that you have a child. And stop looking at me like I'm crazy. It has half of your DNA. I didn't make it by my self. It takes to two tango."

"Well, you're not going to keep it? Even if it is real? Are you?" Vlad struggles to keep calm.

"That's what I came here to talk with you about." She yelled at him.

"We need to talk about options!"

"Get rid of it, Abort it. I don't care!" Vlad doesn't want to deal with this. He rubbed his temples tiredly.

"Get rid of it? That's what you want me to do?! God! For once I'd wish you'd just talk with me. Did it ever occur to you that I might want a baby? Good bye Vlad. It was a mistake coming here." Sumiko got up and stormed out the door. She paused at the door. She turns back to look at him.

"This is the last time I'll ever contact you, Vlad. I hope you have a happy life by yourself." And then she slammed the door behind her.  
Vlad fell back into his seat.

"She was lying." He muttered to himself.

"A child? Impossible."  
He shook his head, no Vlad Masters would not be having any children now or ever.

**This is a line break.**

"Ma'ma who are you going to put down as the father?" The nurse stared at her disapprovingly, as if the fact Sumiko was alone, was offending her entire being.  
Sumiko stared down at her beautiful new baby girl.  
_Her little Kimiko_.

"Her father's name is Vladimir Masters." Sumiko smiled softly at her baby.

"I see." The nurse says in a disbelieving snide tone.

Vlad had be come so successful overnight, it was almost supernatural, how fast he, gained his money.  
Sumiko was very happy to leave the hospital. The first week home was nice, Sumiko's neighbor an elderly woman volunteered to help the new mother with the new baby. Sumiko was greatful for the help. Her own parents having disowned her long ago, having the help was nice.  
It was four months when Sumiko and the old Mrs. Ling noticed the strange things.  
Lights flickering, things moving, Kimiko laughing or crying at thing that weren't there.

"Sumiko, I'm telling you it is ghosts." The old woman insisted.

"But ghosts? Mrs. Ling I don't know. That's?" Sumiko looked haggard from restless nights.

"Your daughter is like a beacon to the sprit world. She draws them to her. But she is drawing good and bad to her." Mrs. Ling lectures.

"I have heard of people being attuned to the spirt world, myself included. But never have I seen it to this degree. Who was her father?"

"He was just a man. His name is Vlad Masters. He never . . ." Sumiko trained off.  
Now that she thought about it. _Maybe Vlad was a spirt of some kind. His accident, his interest in the ghosts, that night, all the times his room and himself seemed to be hunted back in the hospital.  
Perhaps Mrs. Ling was right._

"Okay Mrs. Ling what should we do?"  
Your daughter is different. She is part of the sprit world. Draws it to her, like a light to moths." Mrs. Ling says to Sumiko.

"She will talk to the dead, see the dead, she already has one foot into the spirt world. Her father was like her. I will seal her power to hide her from bad things, it will keep her and you safe." Mrs. Ling hands the baby back to her mother.

"A child like this will garner attetion, and attetion from spirts and the dead, never turn out good."

"Mrs. Ling, thank you for your help I am very grateful." Sumiko bows her head in thanks.  
Mrs. Ling worked on the house and Kimiko for many days. Until it was finished.

"I will go now, I need rest. Good luck Sumiko with your daughter. Make sure if the seal I put on her fades, you need to contact me. Kimiko is very special child."  
Mrs. Ling nodded approvingly at her.

"I'll be back over in a week."

"Thank you, Mrs. Ling. Your help was invaluable. Please don't be a stranger."

**This is a line break.**

Kimiko Nao was a strange girl. She was quiet, polite little girl. She always knew people's health, when they were going to get sick, when they were going to die, how they were going to die. Animals rarely liked her, most hissed and spit at her. Kimiko talked to ghosts, Sprits, specters, poltergeists, shades, and all matter of the spirt world. Not just the spirt world, she brought home all manner of paranormal things home or just drew them to her. Thankful they were not dangerous, thanks to Mrs. Ling's seals.  
So it came to no surprise that most of little Kimiko's friends were dead or were never alive, or things from out of stories.

Kimiko frighten people, it wasn't her fault. She couldn't help being different. She couldnt change who she was. Sumiko wouldn't ask her to. But sometimes it even frighten Sumiko, but she loved her daughter more than anything. And Sumiko would do everything she could to protect her daughter from the people out there who feared what they didnt understand. 

**End of prolog.**

Author's note.

Hey, so I'd really like some feedback on this story. So please write any thoughts, things you liked, or things you didnt like. Flames will be ignored.

So thanks for reading, I'll update after I edit and rewrite chapter 1.

RedtailHawk19.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1****  
****Disclaimer: My story takes place in season three after Eye for an eye, and is AU. I only own my O.C.s nothing else. I'm not making any money off of this just having fun messing with cannon and timeline.**

**So enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 1**

Kimiko Nao was sweating embarrassingly like a pig. It was strange because it was freezing in the school. But here she was drenched in sweat like she was in the Nevada dessert. She sat in the back of the classroom out of everyone's way. Or rather everyone avoid the back to stay out her way.  
Kimiko preferred the latter.  
It made her feel some what better. Kimiko rested her head on her hand, trying to not fall asleep. The boring teacher lecturing the class about, dissection.  
Her teacher was way too excited talking about cutting open dead rabbits. And they called her creepy.  
The science teacher was the real creep of the school, not her. Kimiko turned her head to stare out the window. And fell over in fright.  
Kimiko saw a ghost in the window.  
Kimiko felt her heart beat out of control. It wasn't the ghost part that had scared her. No, Kimiko was no stranger to things belonging to realm of the dead. It was the appearance of the ghost, it's mouth was sown shut. The lips stretched against the metal string holding then in place. The teacher had fallen silent. The entire class watch as she pick herself off the ground with mixtures of smirks, and glares.  
"Miss Nao, is there a problem?" He raised an eye brow.  
"Umm, no sir. I just thought I saw my rabbit twitch. But it was just my elbow hitting the glass." Kimiko lied.  
The teacher rolled his eyes and began to talk again.  
"Miss Nao, do be careful with the rabbits, they weren't cheap."  
Sandy Carmichael whispered something to her friends. They sent snickers in her direction.  
Kimiko ignored them, she had more important things on her mind.  
She tried to picture what the ghost had looked like but it had only been there for a flash. It was like trying to catch smoke, every time she thought she got it. It slipped away.  
Kimiko sighed and tuned back into what Mr. Gary was droning on about.  
"And remember class, I want that three page report on different ways to cut before you can do a dissection. You have to cut just right, dissection is like an art form." Mr. Gary crooned as he picked up a scalpel. Then shook his head and set the sharp tool back down.  
"Get packed up, the bell is going to ring soon."  
Kimiko scrunched up her nose.  
This guy was the science teacher and she was still the school freak? How did that means sense?  
She pitted anything that ended up on his dissection table.  
Kimiko gathered up her things stuffing them into her backpack.  
The bell ringing.  
Kids rushing out of the classroom to head for lunch. Kimiko made her way out of the classroom.  
A hand shoved her chest, as Kimiko walked out of the class room.  
Kimiko rubbed the affronted area.  
"What Sandy?" She glared at the rude girl.  
"I bet you just love that we're having a dissection class huh?" Sandy smirked.  
"You and Mr. Gary should marry, then you could both be creepy together." Sandy had gained an audience, students crowded around snickering.  
"You are so immature Sandy. Just leave me alone." Kimiko scoffs at the petty girl.  
"You think you so cool, don't you? Think you're better then any of us." Sandy spat.  
"I mean what a freak! She's like a robot she never reacts to anything I do." She turns to the crowd of peers.  
"She's not a robot, she's zombie. The living dead girl." A boy jeered.  
Other students picked up on joined in.  
"I want to see her lose it." One of Sandy's friends puts a hand on her hip.  
"Hey, Freak! I bet you only kiss corpses! Because no live boy would come with in twenty feet from you."  
Laughter rang out.  
Kimiko struggled to keep her cool. She couldn't lose it.  
"Your mom's a slut! My mom said so." Sandy called out above the laughter.  
The crowd ohhed. Looking eagerly at Kimiko. Who's lips had curled with rage.  
"My mom said her mom sleeps with all of the doctors at the hospital. That's why she got a raise." Sandy enjoyed the snickers she got from her classmates.  
Mr. Gray exited his classroom  
Letting out an annoyed huff, but only hung back observing the ring of students like one would a pack of animals.  
"I bet your dad took one look at you and dropped dead. Cause you sucked out his soul." Sandy waved her hands spookily and lowered her voice.  
Kimiko started forward her vision red. Screw the consequences, Sandy was so dead. A foot was stuck in front of her and she tumbled to the ground. Kimiko's backpack spitting out her things.  
Mr. Gary checked his watch.  
Kimiko tackled Sandy to the ground fast and gripped the girl's arm in her hand. A sickening crack sounded.  
The hallway went quiet.  
Kimiko was hit by Sandy who was bawling. Kimiko hit Sandy's face over and over again.  
Mr. Grey now jumped to action shoving Kimiko off the other girl.  
Kimiko let out a yelp as Mr. Grey grabbed her by the ear and dragged her to the principal's office.  
This is a line break.  
Kimiko sat hunched on a chair outside of the principal's office. She held an ice bag to her brusied eye. Scowling at the wall, the raised voices could be heard even through the thick uwalls of the princpal's office. Kimiko hated this school, she hated the classes, the kids, the staff. It sucked, but it was the last school in the area that she had not been kicked out of.  
"I don't care! I have had enough with your freak of a daughter! I want her out of my school." Principal Jones shouted. Kimiko sighed, make that the last school in the area she had been kicked out of. Kimiko shifted guiltly in her hard seat. She shouldn't have lost her temper and broken Sandy's arm. And punched her in the face, and crack a rib. The insults were the same ones she'd been hearing her entire life by anyone who wasn't family. Freak, loser, living dead girl, casper, werido, creepy bitch, to name only a few. Kimiko supposed though, that one could only go so long with out fighting back. And she had fought back rather well, until she was shoved into a wall by a teacher and dragged by the ear to the fat balding princpal's office. Mr. Grey was such a jerk, he didn't even do anything against the other kids.  
"If you and the other teachers enforced the bullying policy for my daughter. Then we wouldn't be having any of this." Sumiko shouted back.  
"My daughter is different, but that doesn't give any one in this school the right to call her names or hit her."  
"She scares the other students, and the teachers. Your daughter isn't welcome here anymore I'm expelling her." Principal Jone's snarled.  
"You can't do that!" Sumiko fumed.  
"I just did, good day Ms. Nao." The door opened and slammed shut as Sumiko stormed out.  
"Come on baby, we're leaving." Sumiko was shaking with furious indignation at the treatment of her daughter.  
Kimiko stood up slinging her backpack over her shoulder her icy blue eyes glaring at Principal Jones threw his office window. Jones paled and quickly drew his curtains to hide from the girl's unatural stare. He shivered remembering what the freak of girl had said to him that afternoon.  
"You really should lay off the junk food, Principal Jones. It's clogging up your arteries and you're going to have a heart attack in two weeks. If you go to the doctor today, you might even save your life." Kimiko had said it in a flat tone. Jones shuttered, that girl's mother could say whatever she wanted, nothing changed the fact that Kimiko Nao was the most frighting child he had ever had the displeasure of meeting.  
"Thank the Lord, that demon brat is out of my school," Jones crossed himself.  
Kimiko followed her mother out to their car, climbing in with a depressing silence that hung in the air around her. Sumiko glanced at her daughter's sinking mood. She couldn't let Kimiko drown in her emotion.  
"Hey sweetie, it wasn't your fault. Those people are just . . . stupid and ignorant. What happened?" Her Mom fretted at Kimiko.  
"Some kids at school we're messing with me so I messed back." Kimiko saw no point in lying to her mother.  
"I just snapped, the teacher's were just standing there. While the other kids ruined my stuff and called you a slut. They said my dad was dead because I killed him at brith. Then Sandy shoved me into a locker and punched me in the face. So I snapped her arm and I think gave her a concussion."  
"Oh, honey I'm sorry. People can be cruel when they're afraid. I should have home schooled you from the begining, I'll find the money somewhere I promise." Her mom, reached for Kimiko's hand.  
"I know they're mean and they try to make you loose your tempter but you need to remember that you can't let those morons get to you. You're a great kid and its their lost. Okay?"  
"Yeah, well I . . . S-sometimes the things they say hurt. And I want to hurt them back." Kimiko balls her hands into fists.  
"And what would I say about what happened today?" Her mother gently unfolds her daughter's hand and interlocks their fingers.  
"That they weren't worth it. And I should let it their words bounce off of me. And that the only person's opinion that matters about me is mine." She mutters.  
"It's just hard sometimes."Sumiko looked worriedly at her fourteen year old daughter.  
"I didn't even do anything. Old man Jones has just been waiting for an excuse to get rid of me. I just kept to myself and stayed out of the way. Until today, I haven't gotten into trouble. And I did it again, I just knew how and when Princpal Jones was gonna die. So I warned him about how he was going to die. He's a jerk but he doesn't deserve to die. But look where it got me?" Kim's eyes filled with tears.  
"It's not fair! I have to hide myself and they get to do and say anything to me. I hate them! I hate them all."  
Sumiko looked sadly at her daughter.  
"I'm sorry sweetie. I love you no matter what. And I know you don't want to be home schooled. Because of money issues, but we should do what's best for you. And going to schools where its hostile to you just isn't working anymore."  
"Great now I'm an even bigger freak. Home school werido." Kim groaned.  
Sumiko sighed.  
"You are not a freak sweetie, you are a very special young lady."  
"I don't feel very special. I just wish I was like everybody else sometimes, especially right now." Kimiko sniffed.  
"You're normal mom, you just don't understand what its like." Kimiko buried her head in her hands.  
"I know Honey, but I'm trying." Sumiko drove them home.  
This is a line break.  
Kimiko flung her self onto her bed.  
She turned herself over. She supposed being home school wouldn't be so bad. She could research more on the supernatural.  
And research the town of amity park.  
Kimiko had been begging her mother for months to move them to the haunted town.  
But her mother had always tensed up, shaking her head.  
"No Kim, we can't." Sumiko would dodge the request.  
"I can't just transfer, and I only just paid off the down payment of our house."  
Kimiko would pout but drop the subject until she had to ask again.  
Kimiko just couldn't fathom why her mother always said no. Moving to Amity Park would be like a dream come true. It was a ghost hotspot, and it had ectoplasmic ghosts. Kimiko got up off her bed sitting down at her desk. Covered with articles, printed out pictures of creatures, dusty book on anything arcane.  
Her laptop sat in the middle.  
Kimiko turned it on. Opening her browser to the Amity News page.  
It was an article about the ghost boy, Phantom. How to explain Kimiko's fascination with this ghost?  
Kimiko was by no means an expert on the subject of ghosts, but she was pretty close.  
Phantom was strange, unlike any ghost she had ever heard of. The only one who was even close to Phantom was the elusive Wisconsin ghost. Any ghosts she had met spoke Phantom's name with reverence and spoke of the Wisconsin ghost with fear.  
Plus the Fenton family lived there. The forerunners of Ghost study.  
Kimiko had even heard whispers from her dead friends that. The Fenton's had opened a portal to the lost realm.  
Kimiko had asked her friend Joey Morris a dead mobster what the lost realm was before she had helped him move on.  
"It's like this kid." His jersey accent was a strong tenor.  
"The lost realm is where all of the ghost who don't have anywhere to go get stuck in. I'm going to heaven cause I believe that's where I'm going."  
"So any ghost who doesn't move on to where ever they're suppose to go, gets stuck in this lost zone?" Kimiko frowned.  
Joey nodded.  
"Yep."  
Kimiko shook herself out of her memories. Maybe it was naive but Kimiko had a childish hope that if she lived in Amity Park she wouldn't be such a freak. Things would be different.  
Kimiko scrolled down the page on her computer. Reading about the newly elected mayor, Vladimir Masters. Vlad Masters, a successful business man, who a very select few accused of fowl play. He had become a business typhoon over night.  
A knock at her door.  
"Sweetie time for dinner." Sumiko called softly.  
Kimiko exited out of her browser.  
This is a line break.  
Kimiko had cleaned off her plate, she was tempted to lick her plate. Her mother had made a good dish of salmon.  
"So Amity Park got a new mayor." Kimiko says slyly.  
Her mother sighed.  
"Who was it?"  
"Some rich guy named Vlad Masters." Kimiko shrugged.  
"And Phantom stopped this ghost from turning the town into man eating zombies."  
Kimiko picked her plate up walking to the kitchen. Sumiko stiffen at the mention of Vlad Masters. Sumiko tried to not let her pain show at that-that man's name. Kimiko would not be meeting Vlad anytime soon. Not when he was still pining for Maddie Fenton.  
Kimiko returned from sticking her dish in the dish washer.  
"Mom? Are you okay?"  
Sumiko put a smile on her face.  
"Find dear, just fine."  
Kimiko yawned.  
"I'm beat."  
"Get some rest Kimiko I know this was a hard day for you." Sumiko sat up from her chair to hug daughter.  
Kimiko. Sumiko kissed the top of her daughter's head.  
"Good night."  
This is a line break.  
Kimiko tossed and turned in her bed. The room sweltering with heat. Kimiko grimaced in her sleep.  
It was a strange dream. Kimiko was flying, through a erie green sky.  
"Hello?" She called.  
But no one would answer.  
"Hello?" Kimiko croaked.  
"It's needs to happen soon." A voice uttered. The shadow shifted like a predator who sensed prey.  
"Who's there?"  
"Just me." Kimiko's hair stood on end. The shadow took in her form.  
"Just you? No, no, you're special. But this is too soon. Begone!" The voice was commanding and smooth.  
Kimiko awoke with gasp. What a weird dream. Kimiko rubbed her eyes. Looking at her alarm clock.  
It was four in the morning.  
Kimiko struggled to remember the dream but it was slipping away.  
Kimiko sighed, laying back down onto her bed. Forcing herself to back to sleep.  
This is a line break.  
Kimiko yawned, stretching her arms up above her head.  
"Now I'll be working until six tonight. I got some packets for you to work on. Just some math, English, world civ. Grandma Cho said if you work on the packets. You can go with her on a haunt."  
Kimiko's jaw dropped.  
"Really? You'll let me go with her?"  
Sumiko smiled.  
"Yes but only if you follow everything Cho says. If working with the paranormal is something you want to do. I'd rather you be with Grandma. No more sneaking into abandoned house."  
Kimiko pumped a fist in the air.  
"Yes!"  
This is a line break.  
Grandma Cho Ling had opened the door. With a grin on her face.  
Sumiko had rushed her goodbye. Quickly thanking Cho for watching Kimiko. Kimiko had settled herself on the old salmon colored couch.  
Trying to get the packets done as fast as she could.  
At noon the house comfortable silence was broken.  
As Kimiko jumped up off the couch.  
"Grandma, I'm done! Let's go!"  
Cho shook her head  
"Kids are so energetic these days. Okay but before we go, you must hear why we are going."  
Kimiko nodded eagerly.  
Cho continued.  
"Two days ago a couple called me. They live a town over. Their son died in accident. He has become a spook. Do you remember what that is?"  
"A spook is a child that died, usually in a violent way." Kimiko recited.  
Cho nodded approvingly.  
"That's right, and we are going to help put this child to rest."  
This is a line break.  
The car ride had been enjoyable. Kimiko and Cho singing loudly and off-key to the top ten pop songs. Snickering at the lyrics.  
And using silly voices to sing songs.  
Cho had just finished a rap about dark horses. Kimiko unable to keep a straight face, was laughing so hard she had tears running down her cheeks. They pulled up to a dreary house in a white picket neighborhood. Cho cleared her face to a more neutral expression. Kimiko climbed out of the car. Trying to hid her excitement, Kimiko bounded up the steps to ring the doorbell.  
Cho following close behind hold her hip. The door opened to reveal a tried looking man wearing a scruffy pair of sweats.  
"Hello." The man intones.  
"You're the hacks my wife hired?"  
His eyes narrows at Kimiko.  
"Aren't you a little young?"  
"I assures you My assistant is more then qualified."  
Cho far from offended at the man's rude tone only shakes her head yes.  
He scoffs but moves aside so the two could enter the house.  
He shuts the door behind them.  
Kimiko pulled at her collar. The cold air in the house steaming as it hit Kimiko.  
Cho notices Kimiko's reaction.  
"Hmm, a cold core spook." She says in an undertone.  
The man lead to a room upstairs, Kimiko could hear the heart wrenching sobs of a woman.  
The man opened a door to a child's room.  
"Trudy, your ghost whispers are here." He says tight lipped.  
The man didn't seem to believe in ghosts.  
The woman Trudy looked up. Dark circles under her eyes and stringy brown hair, Trudy wasn't taking her son's death well.  
"Thank you, thank you for coming." Trudy voice was horse from all of the crying.  
"I can't handle it anymore. I don't want to see him anymore. He's starting to scare me."  
"For god's sake! Trudy these people can't help you! These mediums prey on people like us. You should see a grief consular not a witch doctor." Her husband exploded.  
"You still think I'm making this up!? John, you saw him too I know you did." Trudy shouted.  
John shook his head stubbornly.  
"It was the stress of everything that's happen this week. Our son is gone."  
Kimiko breath was warm. A shiver went up her spine, as a tiny giggle sounded in her ear. Green smoke was filling up her nose.  
"My name's Gene." Kimiko snapped her head to look behind her.  
The adults were all talking.  
A small boy in dripping clothing, and pale blue skin with yellow teeth grinned at her.  
"My name is Kimiko, but you can call me Kim." But Gene was gone, he flew threw the wall. Kimiko looked back at the adults. Still caught up in the heavy discussion. Kimiko opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. The door slammed behind her locking. The adults shouted in alarm. Kimiko took a deep breath before she followed the path of water to the upstairs bathroom. Gene was sitting on the counter looking into the mirror.  
"Gene?" Kimiko reached out to gently touch him. His dark glowing blue eyes stared into her soul.  
"Do you want to play with me?" Gene's creepy smile as he pointed to the water filled bathtub.  
Kimiko shook her head.  
"How about we talk instead."  
Gene pouted.  
"How did you die Gene?" Kimiko asked the spook.  
Gene brighten at this.  
"Oh it was horrible! We were driving home from the movies. On the old tens bridge." Gene cheered up at talking about his death.  
"This car ahead of us was speeding. Then he had to stop 'cause of the ice. Then dad swerved our car and it went over the edge." Gene's face darkened at this. Water trickles rolled down the walls.  
"It was so scary! I was crying! And Dad yelled at me to be a man, not a cry baby. Water was filling up the car. Dad waited for the car to be completely filled with water before opening the window." Gene's eyes welled up with tears.  
Kimiko patted his head.  
"And then he left me! He went for mom first! And then water drained into my lungs and I died." Gene was shouting now. The taps pouring out water, the tub over following with water. Flooding the floor.  
"I'm lonely! Why should I be alone? He let me die! He doesn't deserve my mom!" Gene wailed.  
"Gene did you try to drown your mother?" Kimiko asks softly.  
Gene shifted guiltily.  
"I just don't want to be alone. And he won't even look at me. It's his fault and he won't even say sorry!"  
"How old are you, Gene?" Kimiko brushed some wet hair out of Gene's eyes.  
"Eight, I'm eight." Gene mutters.  
"Here hold my hand, we're going to go talk to your parents. And I promise that if you're holding my hand your dad will see you." Kimiko held out her hand to Gene, who sniffled. He took it and they walked back to his room.  
Cho was the first to notice Kimiko and Gene.  
"I see, he came to you. You are doing well."  
Kimiko nodded.  
Trudy gasped.  
"Gene!"  
The blood drained out of John's face.  
"No he's not there, this is. . . T-this is just a dream. It's not real."  
"Gene." Trudy repeated.  
"Baby? Baby boy, is that you?"  
"Yeah." Gene looked down at the floor.  
"I miss you mom, I wish you come join me."  
Trudy began to sob.  
"I-I c-can't."  
John snapped out of his denial to put an arm around his wife.  
Gene scowled at his father gripping Kimiko's hand tighter.  
"Aren't you gonna say something?"  
John shuttered.  
"I c-can't. I'm, I'm?"  
"Why not?" Kimiko asked.  
"B-because I don't deserve to speak with my son! Not after what I d-did!" John shook with sobs.  
"John, honey what are you talking about?" Trudy stopped her own crying.  
"It's all my f-f-fault, my f-fault, I thought with your head wound I should get you out first." John looked miserable. Gene bit his lip and water flowed from him.  
"I thought I explained the plan to Gene. I forgot who young he was. I yelled at him. I should have know how scared he was. I came back for him but it was to late."  
John crumbled to the ground.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Gene I'm so sorry. It all my fault. I kept treating you like a man. But you were just a kid."  
John kept muttering to himself. Trudy was crying again.  
Gene was staring at his parents.  
"I'm still scared. I don't want to leave. I wanted mom to come with me."  
Kimiko squeezed his shoulder.  
"It's not your parents time."  
Gene sighed.  
"I forgive you dad, I know you only wanted to help me to grow up strong. I'm sorry for trying to drown you mom."  
"It's time for you to continue your journey. Just let go." Cho patted his back.  
"Wait!" Trudy pulled her dead son into a tight hug.  
"I love you, I love you so much. And I want you to be happy."  
John got up off the floor.  
Trudy let go of Gene.  
"I'm sorry son, I love you, I love you." John gripped his son in a tight hug.  
"I love you too. I think it wouldn't have matter who you saved first. I was never very good at swimming." Gene hugged both of his parents.  
"I've got to go now." Gene turned to the two visitors.  
"Thanks for coming. I think might have done some bad if you hadn't."  
Cho smiled.  
She pulled out a paper handing it to Gene.  
"Go and be at peace child."  
"Gene, I hope you have a good afterlife. Just think of it as your next adventure." Kimiko hugged the little boy.  
Gene glowed disappearing into mist.  
Kimiko and Cho left the house quietly. The grieving parents hanging onto each other like life lines.  
This is a line break.  
"So what did you think?" Cho asked cutting up some veggies for dinner.  
"It was different than I thought it would be." Kimiko popped a snap pea into her mouth.  
"How so?" Cho dropped the onions into the pot.  
"Well I thought it would be more action. That maybe we'd have to force the ghost to move on. I didn't expect the spook to be so human." Kimiko leaned her head on her hands.  
"Most ghosts were once human or at alive at one time. And we were luckily to have gotten there so soon before some thing happened." Cho sighed.  
"Grandma? I've been having weird, well weirder things happening to me." Kimiko nervously taps her fingernails on the counter.  
Cho stiffened.  
"What kind of things?"  
Kimiko frowned.  
"I've been having this heat in my chest and it's when ghosts are near. And I get green smoke out of my nose. And there's this thing that's been showing up. It followed me to school, and it found our house." Kim tells the old wise woman everything.  
Cho stokes her chin pensively.  
"Have you told your mother?"  
Kim nodded.  
"Sort of, I just don't want to worry her."  
"This is something your mother needs to know. Now what kind of ghost have you been seeing?" Cho asked sharply.  
"I don't know, it's hiding from me." Kimiko lifts her head.  
"What's wrong with me? Why am I so weird?"  
Cho sighed.  
"You are not weird, you are just different. But have just the thing for you." Cho turned away opening a drawer and digging threw it.  
She straighten and pulled out a jade charm neckless.  
Kimiko stood up.  
"This charm will help keep away any unfriendly ghosts. Now help me with dinner your mother is coming to pick you up." Cho tied the charm around Kim's neck.  
"Let's get cooking."  
Kimiko stopped.  
"What about mom? I don't want this thing to hurt her."  
"I will try to finish your mother's charm in at least two weeks, these charms are tricky to make." Cho hugs Kim.  
"You are a light among the dark. Never forget that, you are special. I'm very glad I got to meet you and your mother. You have both been lights in my life."  
Kim smiles.  
"Stop it, you're going to make me cry."  
Kim sat up.  
"I see your still wearing silly clothing." Cho teased trying to change the subject.  
"In my day no one wore such tight clothing."  
Kim looked down at her clothes. Her black skinny jeans that had some stylish holes in them. They were tight against her legs she did admit it, but not as much as other girls. Her tight white t-shirt with the black spitfire symbol on it. Her black hodie zip up jacket was baggy compared to the rest of her clothes.  
And her white converses were mid shin. Her long black hair was also up in a high ponytail.  
"Well at least I'm up to date, you need to go with the flow, be adaptable grandma." She teased back. Gesturing to the old style Chinese dress.  
They laughed in a much better mood.  
The door bell rang.  
This is a line break.  
"Thank you for letting us come over Cho. Dinner was wonderful as always. Kimmy and I are grateful for the time you spend with Kim when I have to work." Sumiko smiled at her adopted mother. Cho loved Sumiko and Kimiko more then Sumiko's real mother ever would.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world, I love spending time with my granddaughter. Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" Cho frowned.  
"It's dark out there."  
"We'll be okay, I have to work early in the morning tomorrow. But we'll be back as soon we can. I love you see you tomorrow." Sumiko kissed the old woman on the cheek.  
Kim hugged her good bye.  
"Be safe, driving at night is alway dangerous. Be careful call me if something happens." Cho fretted.  
"You worry too much we'll be fine. See you tomorrow." Kim waved goodbye as she bucked her seat belt. 

**End of chapter 1******


	3. Chapter 2

**DI chapter 2**  
Kim's room became warm, her chest burned. Something was breathing on her ear and neck. Long sharp nailed fingers ran up and down her spine. The thing hissed as the charm kicked in, burning its hands.  
"I'll find you, you can't hide forever." A voice hiss in her ear. Kimiko bolts out her bed and let's out a frighten scream.  
Her mother rushed in.  
"Sweet heart what's wrong? Are you alright?"  
"I . . . I had a nightmare. There was this thing but it was blurred, I couldn't make it out. It was trying to find me. Mom, I'm scared." Kim sobbed into her mother's shoulder.  
"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's ok. Cho can help us. She'll know what to do." Sumiko reassures the hyperventilating girl.  
Kim takes a deep breath.  
"Okay, mom?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Kim duck her face in shame. Only babies sleep with their parents. But Kim thought about the thing that whispered to her and hoped the answer would be yes. It was the same nightmare over the last four days. Kim's eye bags had bags.  
"Honey, of course you can. Let's go grab your pillow." Sumiko lead her daughter in the master bedroom. Sumiko looked worriedly at her daughter. The night terrors were  
They both settled into the warm covers. Sleep sneaking up onto them.  
This is a line break.  
Kimiko lounged on a chair at the low seated table. Tapping her pencil to a beat from her head phones. Working on a school packet. Kimiko swung her head towards Grandma Cho who was concentrating on making a charm.  
"Staring at me doesn't get your work done any faster." Cho didn't even look up from her careful work.  
Kimiko sighed before turning back to her book. She only had two pages left before she would be done.  
Kimiko hunkered down to finish the last of the pages.  
Kimiko stretched.  
"Whoo! I'm done! No more school work for me today. Yes!" Kimiko jumped up.  
"Hold your horses, there is no need to rush." Cho put down the charm.  
"Never rush into things that's dangerous."  
Kimiko forced herself to calm down.  
"I'm just excited that's all. I'm going to be free for the weekend no school work for me. Plus mom is off work and we're going to the movies tonight."  
"What movie?" Cho smiled.  
"It's this new Jackie Chan movie, and we're gonna get movie pop corn, candy, you know the works."  
Kimiko had a bounce in her step.  
"This'll be the first time, in a couple weeks we do something together. Mom been so busy with work."  
"That's sounds fun, try to get your mother to smile. She far to serious." Cho teased.  
"It'll be great." Kimiko beamed.  
"Well come help me with dinner and by the time your mother gets here you'll be ready to go." Cho put the charm away and turned on the stove.  
**This is a line break**  
Kimiko was standing behind her mother, the ticket line was a like a long line of fish, packed like sardines. Sumiko grabbed the tickets, motioning for Kimiko to follow her into the theater.  
"I got the tickets, who's the best mom in the world." Sumiko waved the tickets.  
"You are!" Kimiko pumped a fist into the air.  
"So on candy, I'm thinking Sour patch kids, oh and nachos! Oh look they also have chocolate almonds!" Kimiko pressed her face against the glass display case.  
Sumiko shook her head amused at her daughter's antics.  
The worker a pizza face emo teen glared down at Kimiko. Her face now resembling a pig from his side of the glass.  
"Welcome to West theaters." He wheezed."Please order your snacks, and leave."  
Sumiko handed the boy a twenty dollar bill.  
"We need a medium pop corn, some nachos, sour patch kids, and chocolate almonds." Sumiko ordered, the teen grumbled as he left to grab their snacks. He returned his skinny arms filled with the food.  
Kimiko scooped the snack up and bounced off to the theater room her mother following after.  
Maneuvering around legs, and rowdy kids, they found their seats. Kimiko and her mother snickering and making jokes about the commercials. Stifling their mirth once the previews started rolling.  
Warmth rolling in Kimiko's chest, green smoke leaving out threw her nose. Kimiko tensed, her eyes rooming the large room for the ghost. She found the source in the upper rafters. Kimiko watched in horror as a young woman dressed in a sixty style pushed a middle aged  
This is a line break  
Kimiko felt the heat, this time she didn't fight it. Her lungs tighten with a warm numbing feeling. Kimiko stiffen, the hair at on her back rose. She shook, she knew this feeling, that thing was back. And this time she could make out its features.  
The hot breath on her neck began. She could hear the heavy breathing in her ear. Kimiko could smell the acrid, rotting, and coppery scent.  
Kimiko didn't want to see its ugly face. The stitched eyes and mouth, the greasy black hair, it's long,sharp and hooked nose.  
But she couldn't deny it it any longer.  
It had been following her for months. It whispered the most deprived things to her. At first she could send it away but now it took all of her energy to kick it out.  
Kimiko knew that this thing was different then anything she'd ever met. The others didn't have the pure power nor the nasty, bad and completely frightening feeling that it gave off.  
"Please go away." She bravely said to it.  
It wheezed and shuttered like it was laughing.  
"Sweetie?" Sumiko called concerned for her daughter who had gone very pale.  
Kimiko froze, the thing had never met her mother before. She could feel it twist it attention to her Mom.  
"Mother can't save you. No, mommy can't save anyone." The thing hissed at her threw sewn lips.  
"Mommy is powerless to stop me."  
"Wow! Did Mrs. Ling get that for you? It's beautiful." Sumiko smiled at her daughter nodded towards the neckless.  
"Y . . . Yes. For protection." Kimiko replyed.  
"Are you alright darling?" She asks in concerned.  
"S-stop the car Mom." Kimiko tries to keep her voice steady.  
"Honey?" Sumiko's voice shakes.  
They were on the long road near the old forest.  
"Nice spot. A beautiful spot. A prefect spot to do it." The thing murmured to Kimiko.  
Dread flew threw her at those words.  
"Mom! No!" Kim didn't have any time to say anything more.  
Everything was chaos, the wheel jerked sideways. The car rammed into a transformer, the wires ripped and landed onto the car. It felt like a thousand little needles were punching in her. She felt like she was being burned from the inside. She was on fire.  
She could smell burned flesh. She screamed so loudly that the eerie screech could be heard for miles around. Glass flew everywhere and then darkness fell upon Kimiko as her heart stopped.  
**This is a line break.**  
B-bum, B-bum, B-bum. Her heart was beating again but so slow.  
Kimiko woke to the sickening sound of crunches, smacks, and ripping noises. She shot up so fast her head felt like it was going to tear open.  
She grimaces in pain. She opens her eyes to look at the sounds. The thing is eating something, her vision is blurred she blinks until it clears. She focuses on the Thing.  
It's eating a human hand. The bone was broken off from the rest off the body. She can feel her dinner rise up to her throat. She doesn't want to look at the face she already knows what she'll find. Her mother.  
She feels faint and weak but also fury at the thing. It killed her, it killed her mother. It was eating her mother! She tries to get up, she tries again.  
The thing's eyes aren't sewn shut anymore neither is it's mouth. Blood drips from it lips as a black forked tongue darts out to lick it. It's eye's are a hellish red orange. The lids still have the holes from the wire that held them shut for so long.  
"So you're awake. I was waiting a long . . . Time you know." It's voice is horse from disuse having never raised its voice above a whisper.  
Kimiko is silent.  
"My Name is Jazsal and you are Kimiko Nao. I've been . . . watching you for a very very long time."  
Kimiko is silent again, shifting her weight to search for a weakness. This thing was going to die even if it was the last thing she ever did.  
"I'm a collector, I collect to things. Like you, I very much want you to be my . . . greatest prize. A natural born Hafha, together we would be unstoppable. You just need to forget my dear." It grin sickeningly at her, it's razor sharp teeth snapped at her.  
Kimiko was in shock, he wanted to collect her. He killed her mother so he could collect her?! Who, no what was this thing? What the hell was this thing talking about? A natural born Hafha? What is that?  
She was so furious, she felt her hands burning. She glanced down at them, green glowing energy covered her hands. Kimiko horrified tried to put them out. Her hair flickered, white flame.  
"What's happening to me? My hair is on fire!" Kimiko couldn't think. Everything was crazy.  
"You're fine . . . after all, you're only half dead." It snickered enjoying a private joke.  
"Why did you do this? My mom." Tears began sidling down Kimiko's face.  
"Your mother is worthless to me, expect for a good snack. Oh I've been hungry for far to long." It came closer to her.  
"You're . . . special, I would never harm you." It's hand caressed her cheek, before erupting into burns. It pulled back it's hand with a hiss.  
"You're a monster, and if you think you're going to get away with murdering my mother. You have another thing coming!"  
Kimiko wanted to hurt this thing so bad. The feeling in her hands began to burn again. Energy itching to escape. A blast of green energy hit it and it flew backwards into a tree ten yards away.  
"Stay away from me. I'm going to destroy you for what you did." Kimiko had snapped. Her eyes burned with energy. The only thing she wanted to do was to kill this thing for what it did to her mother.  
"I knew . . . you'd be powerful. So very, very powerful. After all you are his daughter." It coos to her.  
Kimiko is on autopilot, she fights until she is to weak to fight anymore.  
She falls to ground after a vicious punch to her stomach. She hacks up blood, no it's not blood it's green with a red sheen.  
Kimiko can't help herself, she panics. Her blood is green. Her blood is green. She's losing consciousness fast. She still can't get over that fact her mother's dead eyes are boring into her's blaming her, accusing her. Her mother had every right to, Kimiko failed.  
Her vision is fading to black.  
"Get away from her." Mrs. Ling shouts at the thing. Kimiko can hear Mrs. Ling yell something in Chinese. A bright light, the thing hisses, then thing is gone.  
"Kimiko? Kimiko? Hold on, hold on." Mrs. Ling is panicking.  
Kimiko drifts away.  
This is a line break.  
"What the hell? She's breathing but I can't find a heart beat." The young nurse looks frighten.  
"What that can't be right. Let me see." The doctor comes over to look at the results. She stares in shock.  
"It's there but it's only beating 5 times every minute. This is impossible, did you check her other stats?"  
"Yes her blood pressure is threw the roof, her temperature is 120 degrees. And from the patients' past files it said her hair was black and her eyes blue." The nurse twitches nervously.  
"But her hair is pure white and her eyes are green. What in god's name is going on here? Mother found partially eaten, the daughter found mostly dead. I don't really want to get involved in this case." The nurse says.  
"You're not the only one, go find that old woman who signed for her. And the police I want to talk with them." The doctor orders.  
The nurse hurries away grateful to get away from the unnatural girl.  
Ten minutes later the nurse comes back with the old woman.  
"The police will be here shortly." Then the nurse all but runs away.  
"You found them?" The doctor asks.  
"Yes, I did." The woman answered.  
"You know this girl?" The doctor asks.  
"Yes she is like my grand daughter, and I'm a close family friend." She tells the doctor.  
"You reported a car accident? The mother drove into a transformer. and when you came onto the scene, you chased away the rabid animal eating the mother correct." The doctor felt sick. Something was going on here and she wanted nothing to do with it.  
"Yes." The old woman's voice cracked.  
"Then called 911." She said.  
The doctor doesn't want to deal with this. The bites were almost human. She would rather that it was an animal. Ignorance is bliss.  
"And the girl? Why is her appearance so different?" The doctor wants all of this to end and be someone else's problem.  
"Kimiko likes anime, she just dyed her hair and is wearing contacts." The elderly woman says this quickly.  
The doctor doesn't care.  
"Alright Mrs. Ling, thank you." The doctor leaves.  
Mrs. Ling rushes over to Kimiko she places a piece of paper with unreadable letters on her wrist.  
"I hope this works." She whispered.  
A black ring forms around Kim's middle, the light running up and down returning to her normal form.  
**This is a line break.**  
It was a beautiful sunny day, Kimiko hated it. The weather and day should reflect her mood on this terrible day.  
The small church was sparse of life. Only Mrs. Ling, a couple of her mother's friends, Vlad Masters the rich business man and shockingly enough her grandparents.  
The minster droned on about how her mother was in a better place. Kimiko's nails dug into her hands blood dripping rhythmically against the floor.  
How was her mother in a better place? She should be here with her daughter. Perhaps she'll become a ghost she was murdered after all. Kimiko thought darkly.  
It wouldn't be so bad if her mother became a ghost. If only but it wouldn't fix the gaping hole in Kimiko's heart.  
The sickening scent from the imported Sakura blossoms filled Kimiko's nose. Her mother loves-loved the smell. Vlad Masters had spared no expense for the funeral service. Kimiko was determined to find out why.  
Her mother's body had already been cremated as per her wishes. Kimiko wished they had the time to have had her mother buried with a new tree growing over her grave. Her mother had wanted a green funeral.  
But there wasn't anytime.  
Vlad sat stiff backed next to her on the bench. Trying and succeeding to hide his unshed tears from the world.  
The minster finally stopped talking.  
Erie quiet surrounded the people in the room.  
Kimiko's grandparents had muttered morning words in Japanese to the urn of their daughter and left with out saying a word to Kimiko.  
Kimiko tried to keep the stab of pain from their rejection at bay.  
Vlad put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Which she viciously shook off. Turning her back to him.  
Vlad sighed, he didn't know what to do with this girl, or why he should even care.  
Vlad stood up walking over to the table of refreshments to get a glass of wine.  
Sumiko's friends gave their condolences to him. But in their eyes Vlad could see the itching questions of how he knew Sumiko.  
The greedy look in the women's eyes. Looking to strike gold by dating or marrying him. Vlad was sweating. It was time to go for him and the guests to go.  
Mrs. Ling seemed to be reading his thoughts as she politely shooed everyone out of the church. Kimiko sat on the bench in front if the memorial picture of her mother. Staring at it with dead eyes.  
She sat like that for hours.  
"Kimko it's time to go. You need to sleep." Mrs. Ling says gently to Kimiko. Vlad watched as the old woman gently lead Sumiko's daughter out of the church.  
Kimiko looked devoid of color even her blue eyes seemed a dark gray. Her all black clothing dimmed her even more.  
Mrs. Ling come over to Vlad.  
"Vlad dear, I'll take Kimiko tonight. You go sleep, you need it."  
Vlad's throat tighten with emotion.  
He couldn't speak so he only nodded.  
Mrs. Ling looked at the two lost souls. "Take heart in each other you'll need it for what's to come." Vlad stared at her. Was she crazy?  
This is a line break.  
It had been a week since the funeral. Kimiko felt dead inside, she wanted everything to stop. She wanted to sleep all day and wake up from this nightmare.  
She was staying with Mrs. Ling, but not for long. She was going to a will reading and people whispered her father was in it.  
Once upon a time Kimiko would have been happy to finally have met her father, but now.  
She just didn't care.  
She had nightmares and she didn't eat. All she cared about now was finding the thing and tearing it to shreds.  
Strange things were happening around her. Stranger things then what used to happen anyway.  
All the things only she could see of the ghost variety, stayed far away from her. Like they could sense her rage and itching for a fight.  
"Kimmy, it's time to go." Mrs. Ling stuck her head into the room.  
Kim blinked then nodded slowly.  
They drove to the court house in tense silence.  
They walked to the room for the will reading. Kimiko sat down in a chair Mrs. Ling sat right next to her.  
The reader of the will reached over to hold her hand. Kimiko went white.  
"I'm very sorry about your loss Miss Nao." He says.  
Kimiko say nothing and snaps her hand away. The will reader looks at her pityingly.  
The door opens again and Vlad Masters walks in.  
He freezes when he see Kimiko, his face drains of blood. He looks as if he's seen a ghost. Kimiko stares him in the eye, she wasn't going to back down. Vlad looked away it was painful to see Sumiko's face staring at him with his eyes.  
"Let's get started shall we." Vlad wipes his sweaty hands on his pants.  
"Of course." The will reader starts to read.  
Kimiko tunes him out.  
She wonders why her mother never told her that she knew the billionaire Vladimir Masters. What was he doing here anyway? Could he be her mysterious father? No! Kimiko wasn't going to go there. She had been with out a father for fourteen years she didn't need one now.  
"In the invent of my death I would like my daughter to live with her father Vladimir Masters." Kimiko stares at the reader avoiding Vlad's gaze.  
"Can you repeat that?" She asks.  
"Um . . . Yes of course. In the invent of my death I would like my daughter to live with her father Vladimir Masters." The reader squeaks.  
"I . . . would like a DNA test to be sure." Vlad's voice cracks as he says this.  
"Yes of course." The reader looks relived as the rich man leaves the room.  
Kimiko glaring at his back.  
This is a line break.  
The nurse who just left after taking the blood samples, took the hot feeling in her chest too.  
Kimiko sat on the chair alone in the room with Vlad. Vlad had opened and closed his mouth several times now.  
They both had their samples taken.  
Vlad nervously began to tap his shoe and mess with his red tie.  
Kimiko looked at Vlad in the corner of her eye. She hoped it wasn't true, she didn't want to go live with this man. But she couldn't deny how much she looked like him.  
He had white hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her mother always told her that she had her father's shade of blue eyes. And his cheek bones.  
Kimiko wanted to hit something so badly.  
Vlad was sweating in his expensive Italian made suit. Sumiko was dead, this child might be his. No, not might, she was his child. Everything to her hair and the shape of her eyes was her mother's.  
but her blue colored eyes, cheek bones and even her manner of sitting reminded him of himself.  
It was foolish of him to have not believed Sumiko. It seem everything he's done in these past 20 years was so very foolish.  
The door opened and the nurse walked back in with the test results.  
"She is your daughter Mr. Masters.  
There's no doubt about that." The man said his voice sounding strange like it was else someone's voice.  
Vlad watched as his new daughter's face crumbled.  
He was sure his face mirrored her own. Vlad had the feeling everything was about to change, weather it was good or bad was yet to be seen.

**End of Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3

**DI Chapter 3**

Her entire life was being packed away in cardboard boxes. Her books, her research walls, her clothes. The picture albums, her mother's things. The furniture was being sold. Her life in this place with her mother was really ending, really gone.  
"Kimiko, you're father will be good for you. You'll learn manny things from him." Mrs. Ling tells her.  
Kimiko snorts.  
"Why can't I stay with you? I don't want to go with him. Don't you want me?" Kimiko turned her face away to hide the tears from her grand-mother.  
"Kimiko I love you, I do. But your place is with your father." Mrs. Ling pulled Kimiko into a hug.  
"I'll always call and visit you. I'm not abandoning you. I love you. I'll be able to visit after you settle in."  
Kimiko just buried her head into Mrs. Ling dark sweater and cried harder.  
This is a line break.  
Kimiko gripped the arms of the seat in a death grip. The jet rocking from turbulence. She had said goodbye to Mrs. Ling, angry and bitter.  
Why didn't Mrs. Ling fight for her? Mrs. Ling was adamant that Kimiko live with her father. That there was no way Kimiko could live with her. She didn't want to go with this man. The man who broke her mother's heart. But then again no wonder Mrs. Ling didn't want her, she was a failure. Maybe she could just run away from him.  
"Kimiko, you need to be with your father. He is the only one who can help you. Your mother would have wanted you to." Mrs. Ling hugged as she murmured into her ear.  
Kimiko scoffed as she remembered.  
She should have been excited when she learned that Vlad was the mayor of Amity Park and one of the richest men in the world. Home to her favorite ghost boy the Phantom.  
But she wasn't what did it matter anymore her mother was dead. Nothing mattered anymore expect killing that thing.  
"So Kimiko, I'm going to enroll you into Casper High." Vlad attempted to make conversation with her but she stabatoged his every word with tight lipped silence. Hollow eyes surveying the window by her seat.  
Vlad sighed tiredly and returned to his news paper.  
This is a line break.  
Vlad nervously shook the shoulder of the whimpering sleeping girl.  
What was he suppose to do with a fourteen year old girl? No teenagers willingly liked him.  
Vlad could almost see Sumiko's sleeping face in her daughter's face. Their daughter's face. He was such a fool. He for the first time in his half-life, he didn't know what to do.  
Sumiko was dead.  
Vlad was pushed out of his thoughts by Kimiko waking up gasping, her head slamming against his own.  
They both groaned in pain.  
"We're here." Vlad rubbed his red forehead.  
Kimiko nods the first actually sign of communication towards Vlad.  
It was a very small start but a start none the less.  
They climbed down the ramp of the private jet. The airport of Amity Park was small and cozy. A limo was waiting for them. A butler was already loading their luggage into the limo.  
They rode in silence to the Mayor's house.  
The entire staff is waiting for them when they arrive. Maids, cook, handy man. All giving Kimiko that burning sensation in her chest.  
Mrs. Ling was right, her father had more to him then meets the eye.  
Vlad was talking to her and she decided to actually listen this time.  
"Diner will be ready shortly, and Ohphila will show you to your new room."  
Kimiko looked at the man.  
"I'm tried. I'm not coming to dinner."  
Then followed the maid to her new room. The room was plain, but nice. Her things already standing by the bed.  
"You can leave." She dismissed Ohphila.  
The maid silently bowed and left the room. Kimiko flung herself onto the bed and slept.  
**This is a line break.**  
The next week, Kimiko and Vlad spent avoiding each other. Quite successfully too. Kimiko slept and only ate what the cook force her to eat. She only got out of bed because Ohphila threaten to throw ice water on her if she didn't get out of bed.  
Kimiko kept the paper on her wrist. If she kept it on, it could be as if all that had happened was just a dream.  
No turning invisible or falling though things. Kimiko was so sick of being different. It had always caused so much trouble for her. And now it had gotten her mother killed.  
Kimiko couldn't just sit around and wallow in misery though. She need to avenge her mother.  
That demon would pay. She would make sure of it. Kimiko searched Vlad's library and his 'secret' one. He had a secret study and lab. Who has a secret lab? Crazy people that's who. Her new father was a strange man. But so far she had found nothing on the thing. Only it's name, Jazsal.  
It was frustrating, that Kimiko was so useless in finding anything about the monster.  
Kimiko picked at the paper on her wrist. She hated it, but she was going to have to try and change into the form that could actually stand a chance against the monster.  
She pealed the paper off. The difference was immediate. The heat in her had been muted and was now a roaring fire. Kimiko squeezed her eyes shut. She grabbed onto the feeling of heat pulling it to the surface.  
A black ring formed around her middle. Running up and down her body. Changing her.  
Kimiko blinked at her reflection on her mirror.  
It was weird her eyes were glowing green, she was glowing. Her body was lightly glowing all over.  
Her skin was darker only a bit but enough. Her hair was amazing it was fire, white fire. Flickering and warm she felt a strand. It didn't hurt to touch. She let out a gasp. And her ears were pointed like an elf.  
She fingered her new ears.  
"This is so weird." She muttered.  
Her clothes were the same as the clothes she wore on the day it happened except they were opposite colors. She felt light, she looked down at her feet.  
Almost giving herself a heart attack when she looked down at her feet to find them missing.  
A ghostly tail in her legs place.  
"This is going to take some getting use too." Kimiko groaned.  
Did this mean she could fly? Kimiko shot up hitting the ceiling.  
"Oww! That hurt."  
She rubbed her head, her hand was missing from sight. Her eyes widen.  
It reappeared, Kimiko sighed with relief.  
"Okay Kim let's see what we can do." Kimiko floated above her bed.  
The rings formed and she fell onto her bed completely human.  
"What?! No! I didn't want to turn back yet!" Kimiko growled.  
She tried to reach the heat but it was dulled.  
Kimiko moaned in frustration says she slumped onto her bed.  
Her head buried into her arms. Kimiko fought to keep from crying.  
**This is a line break.**  
Vlad was busy with his company, and of course with being the Mayor of Amity Park. Vlad was certainly not avoid his daughter like the black plague. He was just very busy with things and stuff, like being mayor. Vlad was beginning to regret becoming Mayor.  
It was too much work and to be frank he hated it. Vlad was also looking into Sumiko's death or murder as he was beginning to suspect.  
He had stolen and copied everything he could find on the case. He had read Sumiko's death report. It was greatly disturbing, even to him. He had seen a lot of disturbing things in his life. It said she was eaten by something humanoid. Vlad shivered remembering another thing that liked the taste of human flesh.  
"Don't be ridiculous I, destroyed that monster long ago." He told himself.  
But there was no denying that something paranormal was at work here.  
Vlad grabbed a device from his desk.  
"Skuller I want you to investigate the site of the accident." He spoke into the little speaker.  
It crackled with the reply.  
"Sure thing boss."  
Vlad sagged onto his desk.  
He thought about his failed attempts to talk with his daughter, perhaps he should read some parenting books.  
He'd been putting it off, but he really needed to tell her that she'd be going to school tomorrow.  
Vlad had already ordered her uniforms for school.  
He honestly couldn't get why the teens of Amity Park were upset with him. He had after all transformed Casper High school on par to some of the greatest private schools in the country. The youth of today was so ungrateful.  
The most ungrateful being Daniel and his two pathetic friends. Hopeful Kimiko would see reason.  
**This is a line break.**  
Kimiko closed her eyes, reaching for the heat willing it to spread.  
And this time it worked. Kimiko opened her eyes to find she had done it.  
The other form was like an opposite but mirror image of the day of the murder just like before.  
She had stayed in the ghost form for a whole day. Granted she fell threw floors, couldn't hold her tangibility or visibility. And she blasted a hole in the wall with the green energy, which she covered up by sticky ectoplasm and a movie poster. But at least she wasn't switching back and forth unless she wanted to. And avoiding Vlad came in handy for him to not noticing her strange accidents.  
**This is a line break.**  
"Kimiko, tomorrow I would like to see you at your new school. It's been a month since you came here I think it's time. Education is very important after all." Vlad lectures.  
Kimiko glares at him, she should have skipped breakfast.  
"I'd rather not, couldn't I be home schooled." Kimiko say rather tensely.  
Kimiko hated schools, stupid teens bullying, gossiping and kissing each other. Who ever thought putting a bunch of hormonal teens together was good idea? Well they would be getting an ass kicking from her.  
"This is not a request, it's an order." Vlad's voice rose and so did he.  
Kimiko looked murderously at Vlad then took a deep breathe.  
"Fine I'll go." Kimiko glared at her peas as she viscously stabbed them with her fork. After all she couldn't avoid it forever, better to do it quick and get it over with. Rip off the bandaid quick. It wasn't worth fight over. She knew when to pick her battles.  
Vlad looked surprise at how quickly Kimiko agreed. He half expected it would be like pulling teeth as he had to do with Daniel.  
"Thank you Kimiko . . . " Vlad trains off.  
"May I please be excused?" Kimiko mutters.  
"Yes of course." Vlad says tiredly, as he watches her back disappear behind the closing door.  
Vlad sits back down and hangs his head in his hands.  
"Well, that went well." He groans sarcastically to himself.  
"Boss I have something you need to hear." The voice disembodied of Skuller echoes threw out the dining room.  
"Yes Skuller, what is it?" He asks.  
"It's about that car accident you asked me to look at." Skuller became visible. And Vlad was shocked to see he looked truly frighten.  
"Yes, go on." Vlad leaned forward.  
"Jazsal was there." Skuller whimpers to him.  
Vlad face goes deadly pale.  
"That's impossible . . . impossible I destroyed Jazsal!" Vlad's voice shakes.  
"His scent was there all over the car and your girl. If he survived you . . ." Skuller shutters.  
"You are absolutely sure, Skuller? That it was him?" Vlad clenched his fists hoping the answer is no.  
"Yes, I've never forgotten his scent. I wish sometimes I had." Skuller says.  
"Thank you for telling me Skuller. You can go home now." Vlad dismisses him.  
Skuller nods gratefully and then disappears.  
Vlad grabs the table to steady himself, He felt faint.  
"Jazsal . . . the bite-marks on Sumiko . . . It make sense. But I destroyed him, what does that demon want?" Vlad mutters to himself.  
Then it becomes dizzyingly clear, Jazsal wants his daughter, he wants Kimiko. The questions is why? And how did he even find out about her?  
**This is a line break.**  
Kimiko was laughing with her mother, they were having so much fun. Bowling like they did every Friday night. Then in the blink of an eye everything changed. Her mother was on the floor her eyes glassy. Jazsal stood over her, chewing on a finger. Blood dripped from his mouth.  
Then her mother screamed at her.  
"Why weren't you strong enough to save me, Kimiko?" She howled.  
"You should have warned me! You should have saved me! You should have died!"  
Then Kimiko shot out of bed. Covered in sweat, and sobbing.  
"Just a nightmare Kimmy pull your self together." She told herself as she wiped away her tears.  
She didn't sleep for the rest of the night.  
**This is a line break.**  
Kimiko and Vlad stood outside of the principal's office, waiting to be let in.  
The door opened, and principal Yuki lead the two into her office.  
"Mayor Masters such a pleasure to see you again. And you must be Kimiko such a pleasure as well. I'm delighted that you're sending your daughter here to Casper High.  
I have her class schedule right here. And of course a guide for you Jazzimine Fenton. She's one of our best students." The woman handed a piece of paper to her.  
It looked pretty average schedule to Kimiko.  
"Thank you Irene, I can't thank you enough." Vlad simpered to the fat blushing woman and kissed her hand.  
Kimiko look on in pure disgust. What a man-whore. Her mother hasn't even been in the ground that long. Kimiko glowered at Vlad.  
"Until next time my dear." He waved lavishly to her.  
They walked out and Kimiko quickly said her goodbyes as fast as she could, and walked as fast as she could.  
She bumped into a older girl with long red-orange hair.  
"Oh I'm so sorry." The girl helps her up.  
"I'm Jazzimine Fenton, what's your name?" She asked.  
"I'm Kimiko Nao, and you're my school guide. The principal assigned you to me." She told the girl.  
"Oh that's great, I thought you had gotten lost." Jazzimine says.  
"Can I see your schedule?"  
"Sure Jazzimine." Kimiko hands it to her.  
"Just call me Jazz, everyone does." Jazz looks at the paper.  
"You have a lot of the same classes my little brother Danny and his friends have. Maybe I'll have Danny show you around." Jazz smiles brightly.  
"That's alright I . . . don't need-" Kimiko is cut off.  
"Danny, come over here I need to talk to you." Jazz yelled at a lanky black haired, blue eyed boy.  
"Fine." The boy sighed.  
Two people followed him, a girl with purple eyes and short black hair. The other a black boy with a ketchup red hat on his head.  
"What do you want Jazz?" Danny asks.  
"I need you to show Kimiko around the school you have all of the same classes." Jazz shoves Kimiko at Danny.  
"No way Jazz, I'm not showing her around." Danny glared hard at Kimiko.  
"I don't want your help. I can figure it out on my own." Kimiko snarled at him. Her eyes flashed green. The girl and the other boy flinched away from her. They seem to be almost afraid of her.  
"Danny, remember what we talked about. You and I need to have a talk." Jazz dragged Danny away.  
Leaving Kimiko alone with the other boy and girl.  
"I'm Sam Maddison, and this is Tucker Foley." The girl also glared.  
"My name is Kimiko Nao. What's you're problem with me? I've never even met any of you. So I can't have done anything to you." Kimiko doesn't take her eyes off of Sam.  
"Our problem with you, is because your Plasimis's daughter." Sam growled at her.  
"Who? I'm Vlad Masters's daughter, not who ever you said before, what kind of name is Plasimius anyway?" Kimiko was getting sick of this girl's attitude. Who did she think she was?  
"Whatever, so what are you some failed clone he made?" Sam scoffs at her.  
Clone? Kimiko fingers clenched into fists wants to punch this bitch so bad, but she didn't want to get in a fight on her first day. Her mom wouldn't have approved of that.  
Kimiko walks away and looks down on her paper. She didn't need their help, she could do this on her own.  
"Where are you going?" Sam shrieked.  
"I'm going to class, education is important after all. Beside pathetic people like you aren't worth my time." Kimiko walked off to her English class. The rest of the day was spent trying to stay awake in class and ignoring the trio of losers. Just her luck she got all of her classes with them.  
This is a line break.  
Kimiko picked at her food, it was not bad for school food but she never felt hungry anymore. Or rather she just couldn't bring herself to eat.  
"Hey look it's Mayor lame's new Daughter." A bulky dumb looking boy shout across the room.  
"I heard you aren't even really his daughter. I've been pissed about what your dear old dad been doing to my school." Dash was near her now, so near. It was irritating her so much, she wanted him away from her.  
"From what I can see my father has improved this place, considering what rat hole it was before. Back off! Or you'll regret it." Kimiko could feel her eyes burn as she glared at the moron.  
"What the hell? You're freak." He shoved her.  
She lost her balance and hit the floor temporarily going intangible. The entire school was watching, some cheering others stayed silent.  
"I don't like having freaks in my school." Dash cracked his knuckles.  
Kimiko has had enough, she'll show this boy why he shouldn't mess with her.  
Bring! Bring! Bring!  
An alarm went off in the school, Dash whimpers and runs away. Lot of students do. Kimiko's chest burns, green smoke rising out of her mouth.  
A ghost is near by.  
She freezes, what if its Jazsal? She wasn't ready yet, she wouldn't be able to kill him now.  
"Hmm . . . What lovely fear and sadness you have. You'll make an even more satisfying meal than the ghost boy." A woman's voice said behind her, she turned to look. It was a ghost, she was a black and glowing green shadow form.  
"My you taste wonderful. I just could eat you up. You are so miserable." She crowed as it pinched Kim's cheeks hard.  
Kimiko began feel so depressed, it had to be the ghost. All of her repressed emotions building up drowning her in them.  
"Get away from me." She ordered weakly.  
"Oh you've had a death in the family. How sad." The ghost cackles at her.  
Kimiko tries to call on her gifts but she so weak.  
"I bet it was your fault, wasn't it? You were just to weak to save them. Poor, weak, stupid, little girl." Kimiko felt even more drained after the ghost said each word.  
"Hmm, such fear, such depression. It's like a spa. Best I've had in years." The ghost purred.  
"You are all alone, why would anyone want a freak like you? I bet your mother was the one who died. How tragic, well honey, I can tell you right now that it was all your fault."  
Kimiko had tears running down her face. It was her fault she should have done something. Her mother was dead because of her.  
"I-I it w-wasn't. Shut up!"  
"Of course it was your fault-" the ghost was cut off as pink and green energy hit her square in the face.  
Kimiko couldn't breathe, it . . . Was . . . All . . . Her . . . Fault.  
**This is a line break.**  
Vlad was siting at his mayor desk signing paperwork a lot of paperwork.  
"Confound this paperwork to fire." He mutters darkly.  
He wonder how Kimiko was doing in school, maybe it was to soon. Maybe he should just home schooled her. If Jazsal was after her, he wouldn't let Kimiko die. She had to be protected.  
Vlad got up and paced around his office. What should he do?  
Heat began to warm his chest. Red smoke drifted from his nose. Vlad closed his eyes trying to pinpoint how far away the ghost was.  
He turned on his T.V. to see what ghost had come this time. On the shaking Cameras, these reporters why bother even filming the ghost fights if they couldn't even film it.  
Spectra and Daniel were fighting outside the school. He let out a relived breathe, it wasn't Jazsal thankfully.  
The fight was going very well for Daniel until he got distracted by his friends being attacked by Bernard.  
Spectra threw Daniel into wall and he didn't get back up.  
How strange that Spectra beat Daniel, she was so much more powerful than the last time he saw her fight.  
Spectra did feed off of negative emotions who ever was feeding her was giving her quite the buffet.  
Then realization hit Vlad, Spectra was feeding off of Kimiko. In the far left corner was a duplicate and Kimiko. He could see the ghost feeding. The tv feed had shorted out. No doubt the tv crew had run off.  
Anger followed threw him. How dare Penelope feed off of his daughter! She was going to regret doing that.  
He felt the black rings run up and down his body as he changed in to his ghost form.  
He phased out of his office and flew towards the high school.  
**This is a line break.**  
Danny wasn't doing well against Spectra. It was like she was super charged. Danny was searching for the new power source and then he found it. It was Kimiko, Vlad's new found 'Daughter'. She was shaking, shivering and sobbing.  
"Sam, Tucker get Kimiko away from Spectra now! She super charging Spectra." Danny yells dodging a punch from the second spectra.  
Sam and Tucker rush over to Kimiko. But Bernard jumps in front of them changing his form to a wolf's.  
Bernard is pushing his friends into a corner.  
"Sam, Tucker!" Danny takes his eyes off Spectra. She slams him into a wall.  
"Poor Phantom not fast enough to save his friends, poor baby." She simpers at him, her smoky foot on his chest.  
A pink blast hits her and a very rage-full Plasimius is floating over her.  
"Plasimius, what are you doing here?" She asks in high pitched voice. "I didn't know you moved here."  
"You have five seconds to leave this town before I rip you limb from limb." He snarls at her.  
Danny stares at Vlad in shock, he hasn't ever seen Vlad this angry not even when he destroyed his clone.  
"Plasmius, I was only teaching the brat some respect. You never cared before." Spectra smiled nervously at Plasmius.  
"Daniel can take care of himself. Do you see that girl, Spectra?" Vlad pointed to Kimiko.

"That girl is my daughter. If I ever see you anywhere near her again I will destroy you, I'll give you to the Fentons to be experimented on, am I being perfectly clear?" Plasmius says this with a manic look in his eye.  
"But she so filling with her feeding me, I'll never need anyone else." Spectra whines.  
Vlad and Danny both shoot her with a ecto-blast.  
She howls in pain.  
"Last chance Spectra, leave now." Plasmius hisses.  
Spectra and Bernard run for their after-lives.  
"Wow!" Tucker whistles.  
"Never thought I see that happen." Sam mutters.  
"She really is your daughter?" Danny asks Vlad.  
"Of course you twit." Vlad quickly transformed back to his human half and walks over to his sobbing, curled up, rocking daughter.  
"Kimiko. . . Kimiko." He awkwardly pats her on the back. Not knowing what to do.  
"Its all my fault, It's my fault she died. I should told her about that thing, Jazsal." She whispered to herself.  
Vlad loses all of the color in his face, so Jazsal had been following his daughter around.  
"Kimiko, how long has Jazsal followed you around?" Vlad urgently asks.  
"Since as long as I could remember. But it could only talk to me and touch me in the past year." She shuttered.  
"That long?" Vlad was being to feel sick.  
"It called me half dead!" Kimiko wailed, shaking badly, her teeth chattering loudly.  
"That why it did it. He wanted to make me half dead."  
Danny and Vlad looked shocked.  
"What do you mean half-dead?" Vlad has a sinking feeling in his gut.  
"I can do it too, what you two can. It happen after the car accident. How is this possible? What the hell is going on?!" Kimiko looks like she going out of her mind. Her bloodshot eyes darting to each of them. Her breathing became erratic.  
"We should talk about this else where. Come on, we can talk in my manor. You already know where it is, Daniel." Vlad turns to face him. Vlad might as well just invite the twit, lord knows he just follow anyway. Besides Vlad wouldn't want the stupid boy to run into Jazsal. Heaven knows the little hero would fight him and die trying. If Daniel and his friends knew about the demon, perhaps it would keep them away from it. All the better, for Vlad he couldn't fight Jazsal with children getting in his way.  
Danny nods.  
"We'll be there."  
**End of chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.**

Vlad sat behind his desk in the study. Kim was sipping her tea, her hands shaking so badly that she was spilling tea everywhere.  
Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat as far away from Kim as possible. To avoid the splashes of hot tea all over them.  
"W-well are you going to tell me?"  
Kimiko demands.  
"Who and what is Jazsal?"  
"I suppose I will start at the beginning. I was in college I was studying Paranormal science and business. With my best friend Jack and my girlfriend Maddie." Vlad started his story.  
"What! My mom was your girlfriend?" Danny shouted.  
"Yes she was my girlfriend, although we ended it before my accident, may I continue now? Or do you not want to know?" Vlad asks annoyed.  
"Yeah, sorry." Danny sits back down.  
"Jack and I were childhood friends. We did everything together, we were like brothers. Then we met Maddie and she join us in our study of ghosts. Jack, Maddie and I had came up with a radical theory of how to connect with the ghost zone or as we had thought the veil of the dead. We designed a portal." Vlad stops to take a breathe.  
"The portal malfunctioned and I got hit in the face with it. It changed my DNA I became half ghost. I was hospitalized for months. And my best friend and girlfriend-ex girlfriend never came to visit, not even my parents came to visit. My parents I expected that to happen, we were never close. But that Jack and Maddie never came. That stung. My father had already disowned me for my paranormal interest. I met Sumiko she was my nurse and we starting dating after I got out of the hospital. My powers were uncontrollable. I couldn't control them." Vlad stops again.  
"I was so angry. That was when I met Jazsal." Vlad stared out the window.  
"Who is Jazsal?" Sam asks.  
"Jazsal was a demon although at the time I thought he was just a ghost. He was charming he told me he could help me with my new powers. I was a fool and I listened to him. I learned from him and I began to fall under his spell and his control." Vlad clenched his fist.  
"What happened next?" Kimiko whispered.  
"Jazsal was fond of me, in his own twisted way. He thought of me as a son. He taught me many things. I used my powers to overshadow my boss to to give my a promotion. Jazsal was so proud of me. He show me how to change my ghost form to my liking."  
Vlad took another breathe.  
"Jazsal took me many times into the ghost zone and I could never fully remember what happened afterwards. Until one time I woke up.  
Jazsal was eating another ghost, I was disturbed by this. I attacked him and he laughed at me. Called me weak, soft hearted. I told him to stop and then he disappeared.  
The ghost was nearly gone, I gave him some of my ectoplasm and he survived. You know him as Skulker." Vlad let silence fall.  
"Jazsal eats people? Sounds like a scary dude." Tucker shivered.  
"Indeed, I sent a year learning how to use my powers and then I went after Jazsal. It was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I almost died. Your mother was worried when I didn't come home for days and I never wanted her know about any if this. The fight changed me I wasn't a native young man anymore. But I thought I destroyed Jazsal. I was wrong I only weaken him. It seems he's finally gotten back his strength. He found Kimiko and I suspect was feeding off of her." Vlad's eyes glowed.  
"Feeding on me? I suppose that does make sense. I alway got really tried on somedays." Kimiko felt a burning hatred for Jazsal.  
"He must have wanted a stronger food source so he caused your accident. So you would become half ghost." Vlad says.  
"Then why did he eat my mother?!" Kimiko eyes filled with hate.  
"He didn't want to eat you but he needed something to eat. It wasn't your fault Kimiko. Jazsal is the one who is responsible. Not you." Vlad places a hand on her shoulder.  
"Well finish the story." Sam demanded.  
"I distanced myself from Sumiko. Then I got a baby announcement from Maddie and Jack. For your elder sister. I confess I was upset. I felt betrayed, abandoned. My two best friends didn't even invite me to their wedding. I became bitter and angry. I grew away from Sumiko until she finally left me." Vlad stares sadly into his hands.  
"Then Sumiko came to my office and told me she was pregnant. And somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that It might be possible but I couldn't let myself believe it. I convinced myself it was impossible, that I was sterile from the accident. And I was such a fool, Sumiko was right as she usually was."  
"So what are we going to do about Jazsal?" Danny asks.  
"What do mean we? Don't honestly think I'm letting any of you fight Jazsal?" Vlad looks incredulous.  
"I barely made it back alive the last time I fought him. What difference to do you think children make?"  
"You know with Danny and Kimiko you'd stand a better chance against him. And maybe get some of the other ghosts to help us." Sam is thinking hard.  
"I was thinking just Vlad and I because Kimiko only had her powers for what a month?" Danny asks.  
"If you morons think I'm not going to avenge my Mother's death, you thought wrong. I can learn and train. I'm a fast learner. Either you guys train me or I'll do this on my own. With out your help." Kimiko glares at all of them.  
"You kids really aren't going to leave this to me are you? Fine a temporary truce and I expect all of you to train with me. I admit I think I will need the help with destroying Jazsal." Vlad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Only a temporary truce fruit loop." Danny says to him.  
Vlad groans.  
"I need a drink." And he walks out of the study.  
The four teen sit in awkward silence.  
"Hey listen I'm sorry I was so rude to you before. I was just nervous became you're my archenemy's kid. I was jerk um can you forgive me?" Danny rubs the back of his neck.  
Kimiko is silent thinking about his words.  
"Me too, I was a total bitch before. I was just worried about Danny." Sam look at the ground ashamed.  
"I'm sorry too." Tucker say quickly.  
"You didn't really do anything."Kimiko says to him.  
"Yeah I guess your right I wasn't a jerk." Tucker grins.  
"Two you love birds were though."  
"Thank so much Tucker." Sam say sarcastically.  
"Anytime, I'm here all week." Tucker dodges a book thrown by Sam.  
"Whatever water under the bridge." Kimiko says.  
"Oh cool, so you're half ghost too, huh? I guess V-man, Dani and I aren't the only ones anymore." Danny laughs.  
"Who's Danny? There's two of you?" Kimiko had a feeling she didn't want to know.  
"My girl clone, you don't want to know." Danny tells her.  
"So what does your ghost form look like?" Tucker asks Kimiko.  
Kimiko focuses on her hot core and brings it to the surface. The black rings appear and she changes into her ghost form.  
"Wow, I thought you'd look more like Plasmius, but you look more like Danny expect for the white flame hair." Sam observers.  
"Yeah you're right Sam her ghost form does look like me." Danny walks over to her.  
"All she needs is a Fenton jumpsuit and you'd be set."  
Kimiko tells them.  
"There just street clothes, nothing awesome like yours or D-Vlad's."  
"Well you look pretty badass to me." Sam looks impressed.  
"Thanks." For the first time in a long time Kimiko hung out with live teens and had some fun. They played the video games in her room and joked it was a nice change from feeling so afraid and depressed all the time. Kimiko tucked the guilty feeling for having fun away into the back of her mind.  
**This is a line break.**

Tucker was button mashing wildly. His character slowly dying.  
Sam snickered at Tucker's tears and wails of his precious tech betraying him.  
Danny let out a whoop.  
"Oh yeah! I won!"  
"I can't believe you've never played super smash bros!" Sam exclaimed to Kimiko.  
"Yeah I was more of a Legend of Zelda fan. I like zombie games. I have a bunch. Like Dead space, the first time I tried playing it, I dropped the control because it scared me so much. I'm much better now though." Kimiko says hesitantly.  
"Wait, Dead space? That freaky space zombie game? You have it? How? Isn't rated M?" Tucker was almost drooling at the thought of playing it.  
"Yeah but m-my mom bought it for me. She said as long as I didn't play to late, or freaky myself out I could play it." Kimiko's voice wavered.  
"Your mom sounded pretty cool." Danny put a hand on Kim's shoulder.  
"Yeah she was." Kim looked at the ground.  
"Hey! Why don't we play Dead Space? I've always wanted to play it." Sam says cheerfully.  
"Yeah I've only dreamed about this day forever." Tucker pushed the controller into Kim's hands.  
"Yeah okay, but if we play you have to turn the lights off its like a rule." Kim grins.  
Danny flicks off the lights.  
Kimiko puts in the disk.  
The game intro starting. The creepy lullaby of Twinkle, twinkle little star came on. Sending shivers down everybody's spines.  
Kim clicked on new game.  
They watched the opening cut scene with great attention.  
Isaac boarding the ship. His two crew mates getting separated from him.  
Kimiko watched the screen carefully for the telltale sign that a Necromorph was going to attack. All three of the amity park trio eyes were glued to the screen. Kimiko grinned when the monster jumped out and attacked her character.  
Tucker let out a high pitched scream. Sam spit out her drink.  
Danny fell off the couch.  
Kimiko snickered.  
"That was my first reaction to the game."  
"You guys have no idea how glad I am that I don't have to deal with that. I'm totally happy with our ghosts." Danny sighed with relief.  
"Those things are gross!" Sam gagged.  
"Guys we have to watch something happy or I'm gonna have nightmares." Tucker shuttered.  
Kimiko turned off the game.  
"Have you guys seen Howl's moving castle?"  
"Nope, I never have time for movies. I haven't seen a new movie since the lady monster trio." Danny slumped.  
"I have!" Tucker perked up.  
"It's great! I vote for it."  
Sam shrugged.  
"As long as it doesn't have any pink princesses I'm game."  
Kimiko took out her dead space disk and put in the DVD.  
The screen flicked to life.  
**This is a line break. **  
The credits rolled.  
Tucker sniffed, pulling out a tissue to wipe at his eyes.  
"That was even better the second time around."  
"Wow, I really have to watch more of this Hayao Miyazaki guy." Sam was impressed.  
"I loved it, it was like a reverse beauty and the beast." Danny smiled.  
Kimiko nodded. If the three like Hayao Miyazaki, then maybe she should give them another chance. After all it wasn't like she could find more teens who understood the dead or who were half dead, by the dime a dozen. She should at least make an effort to make friends with them.  
A friend slap on the shoulder broke Kimiko out of her thoughts.  
"Now I have an ally in introducing quality anime to Danny and Sam. Have you seen Attack on Titan?" Tucker was gleeful at the prospect of another animation fan.  
Kimiko smirked then answered.  
"Does potato girl like potatoes? Yes I have seen Attack on titan it's my favorite."  
Tucker squealed before breaking out into the theme song of Attack on titan.  
Kimiko joined him.  
"You guys are weird." Danny shook his head.  
Sam snickered at them.  
"Nerds!"  
"Netflix is great for free time." Tucker replied.  
"I guess you jerks aren't as bad as I thought." Kimiko admits.  
"Sorry that I jumped the gun, why don't we all just start over." Danny held out a hand.  
"Hi, my name is Danny Fenton."  
Kimiko shook Danny's hand.  
Tucker pushed Danny out of the way.  
"And I'm Tucker Foley, smart guy of the group." Sam rolled her eyes.  
"Sam Manson, the voice of reason. I think it be fun to have another girl to hang out with. Boys can be so boyish." Sam made a ridiculous face at the end. The two girls snickered.  
"Hey!" Danny and Tuckee cried in mock outrage.  
"Nice to meet all of you. I'm Kimiko, but friends can call me Kim or Kimmy." Kimiko tells them.  
Tucker looked at his watch.  
"Crap it's already ten, we should be getting home."  
They four teens exchanged goodbyes.

**this is a line break. **  
Vlad should have know that Kimiko could be come a half ghost, he didn't know why he didn't think his DNA wouldn't have side affects.  
Any prolong contact or exposure would've brought out her dormant Ghost DNA.  
Vlad stared at the blood sample from Kimiko. Her blood was even more stable then Daniel's and far more complete than ether of Daniel's or his own.  
Kimiko was a prefect hybrid, Danielle second in stability. Daniel was a close third his accident was far more stable then his. He was far more stable now after he blackmailed Daniel into curing his ecto-ache.  
Vlad had never really thought he could have children and he didn't think Daniel would be able to . . . But Vlad had. And Kimiko was perfectly healthy except for her mental health due her mother's death. But then again who wouldn't have some issues if they saw their mother being eaten. And the fact she was half alive of course.  
Perhaps Daniel and Kimiko would let him take a real sample next time, considering he did have to take both samples while they were sleeping.  
"That did not sound right. Maybe Daniel is right. I really am a crazy fruit loop." Vlad says to himself.  
As Vlad thought back on his life, he noticed how much he wasted on anger, jealously, and pinning for things he could never really reach. He wasted his time and effort on stupid things.  
He never really saw what was really in front of him all long.  
Sumiko, he was the biggest of fool for letting her slip away. And not being able to have seen Kimiko grow up.  
He took a long swig from his drink.  
He had held on to these things, for far too long.  
Anger, Maddie, Jack, Daniel, maybe it was time to really forgive and time to really forget, to let go. He didn't want to admit it but he had missed his best friend Jack Fenton. Vladimir Masters wanted to change, to be different. He wanted to be happy. To be a father, and maybe just maybe Kimiko could help him with that.  
**End of chapter 4**


End file.
